


shit i wrote on tumblr

by ijustreallylikeclass (Imtired)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, do people use the tag quilliam, idk but quill's baby is in it, just a bunch of little ficlets i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtired/pseuds/ijustreallylikeclass
Summary: these are just the tiny fics i wrote and posted on tumblr but after some gentle persuasion from thelaziestmotherfucker on tumblr i thought i'd post them here to fuel my constant need for validation





	1. quill and the baby

Quill didn’t know how to feel about the baby. She would spend hours looking down at it’s round, fragile face always as read as an open wound. Charles and the Polish one thought it was out of love, that she stood watching over it like some sort of maternal goddess, protecting it, caring for it. Positively foolish. 

In fact she knew exactly how she felt about that baby, she hated it.

Maybe hate was a little strong but she didn’t love it. Mothers on this planet all talk about their instant connection with their offspring, they speak of their love as it it were a magical supernatural bond, something to be celebrated rather than just a deeply ingrained hereditary human trait to protect ones own genes. The Quill don’t have that, you see, this part isn’t supposed to happen, she should be dead. 

But then the Doctor had came. He whisked her into his magical little box (well, little on the outside) and fixed everything as he so loves to do. Quill had tried to fight him but the Doctor knows best, she woke up after just a few short hours with a baby by her side. And Quill ended up back on that miserable ball of dirt but this time with a baby that she never wanted.

How could she want it? It was a reminder of a man she could have loved, a reminder of a trial that had won her back her freedom but cost her so much. 

Sometimes she wished that she had died in childbirth. By the time the thing was ready to rip it’s way out of her she had prepared herself, her death was supposed to be inevitable. That’s the worst thing about motherhood to a Quill, the outcome is inevitable. War you can prepare yourself for, an enemy comes charging at you in a battle you can fight it, fear no matter how much you feel as though you are drowning in it, you can always fight your way through. But this is the one thing a Quill can’t fight.

And that’s the thing Quill was most ashamed of, she was glad. Part of her was so tired of fighting, she had fought the Rhodia, then the Shadowkin, then the grief and sorrow that took over her life. And to add insult to injury the non-stop stream of aliens that came pouring through the gap. She was tired. She screamed and shouted about being war itself and fighting until her last breath just to drown out the voices in her head telling her to give up. 

She had no right to call herself Quill, her people were warriors now what is she, a mum. People who were to become mothers were pitied by the Quill, their fates had been sealed, so of course her people were not maternal. Quill could never be a mother she just didn’t know how.

But yet she persisted, she got up every morning, cared for the child (even if she still refused to look it in the eye) and still carried on living because that’s the trick you just keep on living even while those emotions consume you because that’s what a warrior does, they survive even when they don’t want to.


	2. tanya

Tanya learned to hate her own appearance at a young age, too young really only 7. She even remembers the day it happened, it was her first ever dance class, she was so excited, she hadn’t stopped raving about it for weeks since she saw the poster advertising a ballet class in the window of a local newsagents. Her mum wasn’t going to let her go but after days of badgering her dad, she got him to bring her mum around.

Tanya was so ready, she showed up, special new dance bag in hand with her brand new ballet shoes. She didn’t notice it when she first walked into the studio but the longer she was in there she realised that she was the only girl who looked like her, the others all had blue eyes with beautiful blonde hair. Nobody ever pointed this out or said anything to her but she noticed the looks they gave her and how they all seemed to stand in little packs whispering to each other.

Tanya never tried to quit, her mum would never let her after the fuss she made to get in, and plus she didn’t want to let her negative feelings win so she persevered (although after about a year or so she did simply realise that ballet just wasn’t for her, far too much pink and glitter involved).

However after that day Tanya was changed forever, she was constantly hyper aware of her dark skin and her tight curls, she started to notice the barbs attached to comments like “Your so much more clever than I would have expected” and “Wow your so pretty for a black girl”. She couldn’t do much about her skin tone but they hair was something she could change so during the summer before her first year at secondary school she made a decision.

“Mum I want to relax my hair”

“No” 

And that was it, no discussion or complaining. It was a simple answer with no room for compromise. Tanya didn’t even bother talking to her dad about it because they both knew it was one area where her mother could not be swayed, so she stuck with trying her hardest to stretch out her natural coils and when that failed, manipulating them into manageable little afro puffs. 

Looking back at her 11 year old self from the wise old age of 14 Tanya was glad her mum never let her do it, (she loved having braids, they’re so low maintenance) and ever since losing her dad she wanted to embrace every attribute her parents had given her, including her thick hair and dark skin. But every now and again, especially since becoming friends with April who has the hair Tanya had dreamed of a a child, she can’t help but wish she looked a little more like her.


	3. september 17th

“When’s your birthday?”

Charlie shifted from his position lying on Matteusz’s chest, they like to lie like that on Charlie’s bed sometimes, not talking just sitting in comfortable silence.

“What do you mean?” He blinked up at Matteusz. He hated not understanding all of the things that came so easily to all of the others, he normally would have googled it but he thought it might be a bit odd to abandon the conversation to go on his phone.

“Your birthday. The day you were born. Don’t tell me they didn’t celebrate birthdays on Rhodia”

“No of course we did, but our calendar is- was completely different to earths, for one thing our year was much longer. And plus I imagine they are different here on earth”

“Oh.” Matteusz has adjusted to their differences but it was still a bit jarring when things that seemed fundamentally universal were different on Rhodia. “What were birthdays celebrated on your planet then?”

“I wouldn’t really call it a celebration, for us birthdays were merely a reminder of our own mortality”

“That sounds cheery.” Matteusz didn’t quite know what to say, the way Charlie talks about Rhodia makes the place seem like a paradise but the little details like this makes it obvious that Charlie is seeing the planet through rose tinted glasses. Matteusz isn’t proud of it but he can’t help but be kind of glad Charlie isn’t there anymore, obviously he’s not happy they all died but he knows that Charlie wasn’t happy there. “Well on earth people have parties, eat cake, and people give them presents. It’s a happy occasion.”

“That sounds fun.” Charlie looked down at his lap, part of him felt broken when his friends told him about thing that were different on earth, everything seems so free and joyful here, and he’s still programmed with the harsh, cold sensibilities of his people. Sensing his boyfriends sadness, Matteusz moved closer to Charlie and wrapped his arms arounds him pulling him back into his chest.

“Well how about we choose a birthday for you then? You shouldn’t have to miss out.” He mumbled into Charlie’s hair.

“I can just choose my own birthday?”

“Well nobody is going to stop you. So when do you want to have your birthday?” 

That’s Charlie’s favourite thing about Matteusz he always lets Charlie make decisions for himself, and after years of everyone telling him where to go, what to say and what to where that’s exactly what he needs.

“How about September 17th”

“What’s so special about September 17th?” He sat up surprised at Charlie’s answer.

“That’s was my first day at Coalhill, the first day I met you.” He looked away from Matteusz, embarrassed. Matteusz leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“I think that’s a great idea.”


	4. probably too short to add but i like it

Charlie has never been good with emotions, he knew that a prince should be calm and collected at all times so coming to earth and learning that he’s allowed to be happy, sad or angry if he wanted took him a long while to get used to. He still struggling, but one emotion he has never needed any help with is guilt. Ever since he and Quill escaped Rhodia there’s not been a time where he’s not consumed by guilt, he’s guilty that he survived the shadowkin attack, he’s guilty that he can’t use the cabinet of souls to bring his people back, but most of all he’s guilty that part of him, even if it is the smallest part is glad that it happened.

He hates himself for it but Charlie is happier now he’s on earth, he has friends here, he has Mattuesz and he has choice. Back on Rhodia all decisions were made for him, he knew that eventually he would become king and be expected to marry someone who would give them a political advantage, his life was planned out for him when he was still in the womb. So when the doctor put them on earth and told them to make their own lives he couldn’t help but feel excited. 

That’s why he and Quill feel so differently about their new lives, on Rhodia Quill led armies and now she’s just another person, but to Charlie being just another person is a dream come true.


	5. let's talk about sex (barely)

Ever since he and Charlie began dating Matteusz found that he was spending more time at Charlie’s than he was at home, even after his parents ungrounded him things were still tense between them so he found it easier to just avoid them, but the more time he spent at with Charlie the angrier they got. But he liked spending time with Charlie, they would spend hours cuddled up on the sofa watching as much crap TV as possible trying to get his out of touch boyfriend up to speed on all of the pop culture he had missed out on, well that is until Quill finally gets sick of them cluttering up the living room and banishes them to Charlie’s room, but he doesn’t mind, Quill’s hostility is nothing compared to his parents far more homophobic brand.

Plus he loves Charlie’s room with its huge windows, constellation mural, Charlie’s bed, Charlie in that bed. They’d been together for a few months now and they’d still not “done the deed”. Neither one of them wanted to rush into it and at the very beginning Matteusz avoided the topic completely because he wasn’t quite sure how it would work, what with Charlie being an alien. When it inevitably came up though it was still slightly awkward.

“So do they have ordinary sex on your planet”

“What?”

“I mean on Rhodia, is sex the same as it is on Earth?” Probably an odd time to bring this topic up considering they were just studying but Matteusz couldn’t bear not knowing any longer.

“No, the Rhodians lay hundreds of eggs that hatch into tiny larvae.” Matteusz couldn’t mask the look of shock on his face and simply gaped at Charlie. “I’m kidding. Obviously.”

“Oh, okay thank God. You are getting much better at sarcasm by the way.”

“Thank you, and although I was a prince and therefore sheltered from matters such as this I do know that, from the- urrr.. research I did that copulation is virtually the same on both planets.”

“Well that is very good to know. And what’s this about research?” Matteusz asked, shifting the book he had long since stopped reading to scoot over to Charlie.

“If you’re put on a new planet it just makes sense to learn about these things.” Charlie could feel his cheeks slowly growing warmer as, a sensation he’s had to grow used to since being on Earth.

“Well I always find the best way to learn about things is through practice.”

“I think I would like that very much.”


	6. april and ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had completely forgotten that this existed and almost forgot to add it

“Do you ever miss your dad?”

April stopped suddenly in front of her garden gate to look up at Ram who was staring off into the distance. Ever since the whole thing with the shadowkin Ran liked to walk her home, she didn’t like him driving her, she said it made her feel too dependant on him so walking was their compromise.

“I know you still hear from him every now and then and after what he did to you I’d understand if you never wanted to speak to him again, but I was thinking about my dad and what happened to him…” Ram knew he was rambling but he felt like he had to be so careful with his words around April. It was stupid and he hated treating her like she was made out of glass especially since they have talked about her disdain for it but it was hard not to after he had seen that glass shatter.

“Sometimes. But at the same time not really. I suppose I miss the person he was, the person I want to remember. In my mind I’ve created this perfect image of him of who he was before the.. accident.” She always hated calling it the accident, everyone knew exactly whose fault it was. “And that person died the day it happened.”

She looked over to Ram who was staring at his shoes

“I’m so sorry I must sound so insensitive, at least my dad is still alive.” Ram wasn’t the only one who felt like he had to tread carefully. 

“No don’t feel bad.” He sighed, turning to face her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “My grief doesn’t make your feelings any less valid, okay?”

April nodded and smiled at the ground. While things between the two of them had been difficult since the world had almost ended, they were mending, and doing it together. She pulled his hand away from where it had come to rest on her cheek and dragged him towards her house. 

“Come on, we can watch a super fun documentary about folk music and you can pretend to be interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now if you've followed me for a while an for some reason like to remember useless things you might notice that this is not all of the fic i've written, that is because i am too embarrassed by the other two to put them on ao3, they are still on my tumblr but they're even shittier than these ones so no i will not be putting them here.

**Author's Note:**

> while constructive criticism it more than encouraged (pls help me) remember that most of these were written at 2am and some are very clearly thinly veiled attempts at working through my own issues so don't judge me.


End file.
